Warming You Up
by awesomecrazychick1997
Summary: It's a cold day when Laney goes over to Corey's house to keep him company. When Corey sees how cold Laney is, he decides to help warm her up.


Warming You Up

General POV:

Laney sighs as she walks to Corey's house. The only reason she is going is because Corey is bored since he is currently the only person in the Riffin household. She couldn't say no to her boyfriend wanting her to come over. She wraps her jacket tighter around herself as she feels a gust of wind hits her.

After about a minute of walking, Laney sees the familiar sight of Corey's house. She walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Only 5 seconds pass until Corey opens the door. "Hi.", he says while opening the door more so Laney can get in.

After Laney gets inside, she gives Corey a short kiss on the lips. "Hi.", she says. "Where's Trina?", Laney asks. "She's at Mina's.", Corey says while sitting down on the couch. Laney takes her shoes off before sitting on the couch next to Corey.

They sit there watching tv for a little bit. Laney shivers and wraps her arms around herself. Corey notices and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You cold?", Corey asks. Laney only nods as her teeth start chattering. "How about we curl up by the fire?", Corey suggests. Once again, Laney only nods.

Corey picks her up off the couch, holding her princess style, and carries her to the living room. He gently sits her down on the couch and goes up to his bedroom. He grabs two big fluffy blankets before walking down the stairs to the living room.

He lays one blanket out on the floor. He picks Laney up and sits her down on the blanket. After doing that Corey joins her on the floor and wraps the other blanket around both of them, one half around her and the other half around him.

Laney cuddles up next to Corey. They sit there for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth of the fire until Corey suddenly leans over and plants a kiss on Laney's neck. Laney's face starts to turn red. Corey keeps kissing and gently biting Laney's neck.

Laney's face is as red as her hair and she's getting extremely flustered. "Core, w-what are you doing?", she stutters out. "I'm warming you up.", Corey says. Laney bites her lip as Corey's bites get more intense. Corey gently lays her down on the blanket and lays on top of her.

He stokes her face before bringing his lips down against hers in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Laney kisses back with an equal amount of passion. Corey puts his hands on Laney's hips as the kissing gets more heated. Laney starts tugging on the bottom of Corey's shirt.

Understanding what she wants, Corey stops kissing Laney long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it. He eagerly goes back to kissing her. He runs his hands up and down her sides while slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring around.

Laney lets out a moan. This encourages Corey to keep going. He reaches down and pulls Laney's shirt up until it's showing her bra. He reaches back and tries unclipping her bra. Laney giggles as she hears his frustrated grunt. She decides to help him and reaches back and unclips it.

Corey tosses it away before turning his attention to Laney's now naked chest. He just looks until he feels Laney's hands grab his and put them on her breasts. Corey starts gently rubbing her smooth skin and flicking his fingers over Laney's nipples.

Laney starts panting from the pleasure she is getting. Corey keeps playing with her breasts for a couple minutes before stopping. Laney watches as he takes his pants and boxers off. Laney takes her shirt off before doing the same to her pants and panties. She starts feeling nervous since she is still a virgin.

Corey lays gently on top of Laney. "You ready?", he asks. Laney nervously nods. Corey puts his forehead against Laney's and looks into her eyes. He strokes her face before putting one hand on either side of her on the blanket. Laney bites her lip as Corey slowly puts himself into her.

He stops when he is fully in. Corey sees that a tear has escaped Laney's eye. He wipes it away before planting a short sweet kiss on her lips. "I'll move when you want me to.", he whispers to her. After about a minute, Laney nods. "It's ok now.", she says.

Corey pulls out and gently thrusts back in. Laney lets out a moan and grips the blanket. Corey starts thrusting into her more, creating a rhythm. Laney grips Corey's hair in her fingers as her moans start getting loud. Corey puts his hands on Laney's waist while reaching his head down to push his lips against Laney's.

Corey kisses her passionately for a minute before moving his head again to put his lips on Laney's neck. Corey starts biting and sucking on Laney's pale skin. Laney moans louder as Corey starts thrusting more roughly. Laney's moans start turning into small screams as she feels pressure building up in her lower stomach.

"C-Core, I'm going to...", she starts to say. Corey understanding what she is saying, nods. "It's ok. Let go.", Corey says with a grunt. She lets out a loud scream as her orgasm hits her. She lays there panting as Corey's thrusts start becoming more quick and needy. Corey lets out a deep moan as he cums in Laney. He pulls out of her and lays down next to her. Laney just lays there until she feels Corey pulls her closer to him so her head is laying on his chest.

He kisses the top of her head before looking her in the eyes. "I love you.", he whispers. "I love you too.", Laney whispers back. Corey wraps his arms around Laney before closing his eyes. Laney sighs while looking lovingly at Corey. 'I'm glad that my first time was like this. I wouldn't want it any other way.', Laney thinks before closing her eyes to get some sleep in the arms of the man she loves.

-Hey guys, it's me again. I want to say thanks for the reviews on my other one shot How Did I Do?. I saw that someone wanted a Corney one shot, so I wrote this. I hope that you like it. Like I said before, if you want me to write anything, just say so by leaving a review. That is all I have to say for now. Until next time.-


End file.
